Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160524170019
Anime Jap, hab jetzt auch Love Live! angefangen :) Bin wie gesagt kein Fan von binge-watching (zumindest mache ich sowas nicht gern alleine, und potenzielle Mitgucker sind momentan alle busy), daher werde ich mir die Folgen nicht alle auf einmal reinziehen. Außerdem kann ich dann nichts mehr zu jeder einzelnen Folge schreiben, weil ich den genauen Inhalt vergessen werde :D Folge 1: * Schule wird geschlossen? Ist doch toll! Unsere wird ja einfach abgerissen, weil sie dieses Jahr 50 geworden ist und bei WEITEM nicht mehr modern ist xD * Umis Stimme ist irgendwie toll *-* * Schokolade mit einer Creme aus weißen/roten Bohnen?? Hmm, okay ... wahrscheinlich immer noch besser als Waffeln made of Mehlwürmer. * Also irgendwie ist das genau das Gegenteil unseres Falls: unsere Schule ist zwar alles andere als modern, dafür bekommen wir seit dem neuen Schulleiter, also seit 2 Jahren, viel mehr Zuwachs. Während zu unserem Jahrgang damals nur 180 Leute angemeldet waren, sind es für den kommenden bereits 350. Unser alter Schulleiter war jetzt auch schon älter, traditioneller und hat der Schule keinen allzu guten Ruf verpasst, v.a. weil dadurch Gerüchte herumgegangen sind, dass das Abi doch soo schwer wäre an der Goethe bla bla. Also erstens wird landesweit das gleiche Abitur geschrieben. An der Goethe wird man hierbei (auch schon im Unterricht) mehr drauf vorbereitet und strenger bewertet, weshalb man an der Schule nebenan notentechnisch besser abschneidet, ja, weil die Lehrer da VIEL ZU NACHSICHTIG sind. Zweitens aber werden genau die, die an der anderen so gute Noten geschrieben haben, an den Unis gewaltige Probleme haben, da sie eben nicht an die Strenge und den Druck gewöhnt sind. Statistiken belegen, dass von diesen Abgängern im Vergleich zu den ehemaligen Goetheschülern VIEL MEHR das Studium abbrechen, weil sie es eben nicht gewohnt sind, so hart für ihre Leistungen zu arbeiten. Also immer brav die Goetheschule weiterempfehlen! ... ok, bleib beim Thema xD * Ich LIEBE diese Szene, als Maki fertig gespielt und gesungen hat und Honoka so an der Tür steht und klatscht ... dieser Ausdruck XD Erinnert mich stark an Sanji ... jedoch ist der nicht so süß wie Honoka. Folge 2: * Ich wünschte, meine Tanzgruppenmitglieder hätten sich im Sportunterricht auch so leicht motivieren lassen ._. * Ich gesteh, dass ich die Szene nicht ganz verstanden hab, in der Kotori diesen Blick aufgesetzt hat, sich an die Brust packte und Umi um die Teilnahme gebeten hat ... * Jeder denkt bei "Muse" gleich an die Seife? Und was ist mit der anderen Muse-Band? XD Ok, die existiert in dem Love Live!-Universum anscheinend nicht ... Folge 3: * Och menno ... wie kann denn einfach keiner kommen? ._. Folge 4: * Komm schon, Hanayo ... REIß DICH ENDLICH ZUSAMMEN! Fand es aber toll, wie sie von Rin und Maki unterstützt wurde ... wobei ich mich frage, was genau da zwischen Rin und Maki läuft :D * ... und was geht da mit Nico ab?? Ok, weiter bin ich noch nicht. Was ist denn der Vorteil, wenn man sich bei Proxer registriert? Also bei uns musste man nach der Abgabe sofort das Schulgelände verlassen. Nach 2 Stunden gab es auch immer einen Lehrerwechsel, wehalb man gar nicht vor der Tür oder auf dem Klo hätte warten können (sonst wäre man durchgefallen). Letzteres auch nicht, weil unser Schulleiter in einer Vollversammlung meinte, dass selbst dort gelegentlich Lehrer vorbeischauen würden ... so sneaky hinter einem auftauchen und über die Schulter fragen: "Na, was haben Sie da in der Hand?" Da er der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte nicht bewusst war, reagierte er auch entsprechend verwirrt auf das plötzliche Gelächter im Saal XD Dann zeichne nochmal, mache nen Screenshot und stell es so rein .. aber ich schätze, das wird dir zu viel Arbeit xD Genau meine Befürchtung, dass gewisse verrückte Freunde auf Klassenfahrten oder Übernachtungsfeiern Fotos beim Schlafen schießen XD Vertrau niemals Leuten mit viel Geld xD Ok, die Lehrerin ist schon merkwürdig ... aber irgendwie auch cool :D Ja das OP ist wirklich ganz schön, auch die Musik ^^ OuaT ... naja, einen mephistoähnlichen Charakter werden wir sicherlich treffen :D Achja, ich kann dir ja mal die promo für Staffel 5 zeigen: http://youtu.be/_2xE3hAgHAU Das Voiceover von Snow fand ich echt super ... daher schau ich die Serie auch gerne auf Englisch :D Und ich warte immer noch auf den Moment, in dem Emma den Fluch des Schwans auferlegt bekommt ... Tattoos Ja, schon, wenn man es so sehen will. Ich hab halt schon öfters mal nicht auf meine Eltern gehört und bereut habe ich es evtl. nur 2 Mal. Und es waren NIE so "schlimme" Sachen wie heimlich eine Party schmeißen oder gar auf eine gehen. Und die Welt ist ja auch noch heil (die Betonung liegt auf "noch") :D Sie waren z.B. dagegen, dass ich mich außerhalb der Informationsbeschaffung im Internet herumtreibe und mich nicht mit fremden Leuten in Kontakt trete. Also erstens bin ich in beinahe allen Fällen vorsichtig gewesen, es ist nie was schlimmes passiert, und zweitens hab ich (mal abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen xD) ein paar wirklich tolle Leute getroffen ^^ Meine Schwester hat sich auch einen wikia-Account zugelegt und war auch ziemlich oft im TES-Chat unterwegs, jetzt hat sie allerdings ihre Faszination für Movie Star Planet entdeckt und hält sich in freier Zeit dort auf :D Ich hab ihr - so vorbildlich ich bin - auch gesagt, worauf sie achten muss, damit ihr im Netz nichts passiert und umgekehrt, damit sie andere nicht beleidigt o. Ä., was sie ja eh nicht im Sinn hat. Und generell muss ich halt drauf achten, vorbildlich zu bleiben. Leider hört meine Schwester selten auf mich, wenn ich sage: "mach deine Hausaufgaben jetzt! Wenn du mich wieder um halb elf um Hilfe fragst, geh ich einfach schlafen!" Bedauerlicherweise hab ich das nie durchsetzen können xD Minecraft Haha :D Hm ... da sie nicht genau gesagt hat, welchen Statuseffekt ... geb ihr doch einfach etwas, was sie ärgert xD "Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory… for now." - Cheshire Cat (Alice - Madness Returns) mich schon auf den neuen Alice-Film